


blood family.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin knew the importance of family but he didn’t have one, really.or:  Anakin wishes he had family of his own.  When the twins come along, Padmé finally understands.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	blood family.

**Author's Note:**

> day 53, drabble 53.
> 
> Prompt 053 - blood.

Anakin knew the importance of family but he didn’t have one, really. His father left before he was born and his mother turned into a drunk who only did the bare minimum to make sure they survived. When he met Padmé and saw her close-knit family, he’d immediately become jealous. Padmé didn’t understand at first, but once they were married and expecting the twins, she finally understood Anakin’s need for a family. When they were born, Anakin cried and Padmé knew why. Her family was great, but the twins would have Anakin’s blood, and that meant the world to him.


End file.
